The present invention concerns a conveyor arrangement for harvesting machine, in particular for a baler, with a conveyor chute provided with slots and with conveyor teeth guided in the slots that emerge from the slots during the conveying process, and which exhibit a leading end face.
A known conveyor arrangement on a baler for the production or round bales (U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,398, granted Apr. 8, 1986) includes a conveyor chute penetrated by slots and upon which crop is moved from a conveyor, known as a "pick up" to a bale forming chamber area. A feed fork apparatus includes teeth which, during a feeding portion of their travel, protrude through the slots and perform a controlled movement, thereby transporting the crop. During the conveying process, the tips of the teeth move through a generally oval path, one of whose long sides is parallel to the surface of the conveyor chute.
The conveying action of these known feed fork teeth is not considered satisfactory under all conditions; moreover clogging can occur at the entrance to the bale forming chamber.
The problem underlying the invention is seen as that of proposing a conveyor arrangement of the type noted above, in which clogging is largely avoided.